


Change of Plans

by Shortybaby08



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Double Penetration, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Loki Clone - Freeform, Nightclub, Oral Sex, Protective Loki, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, brothel, loki is undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/pseuds/Shortybaby08
Summary: Loki had one job and the plan was simple but nothing is simple when the God of Mischief is involved.Undercover as a business man looking to pour investments in a local nightclub that secretly runs as a brothel, things take a turn when Loki decides to buy one of the girls for a hefty price.
Relationships: Avengers/Original Female Character - Relationship, Loki/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Delusions, it was all just delusions from the drugs they kept feeding her. The drugs kept her there physically but never would they keep her there mentally, spiritually. Not even if they did help her night after night to succumb to the various acts of tortures she was subjected to. 

The various men who chose her, defiled her, did every and anything they wanted to her. She couldn’t escape even if she tried - and boy did she try. 

The first few times she bit, kicked and screamed but the sadistic bastards seemed to like that. A woman who would try and fight for her self worth only to be beaten and held down as they came out on top. 

It was known that she was the one who needed security to hold her down while the clients took what they paid for. Every time she sat in her room and saw the two bald headed pin balls come in she knew what followed. 

And try as she might she was never a force when it came to two 6 foot something, bulky security holding her down by her arms and two other sex workers holding her feet while the client undressed in front of her. 

Losing one's virginity was suppose to be special with someone special. It was suppose to be in the right place, the right setting, and the right mood. Unfortunately for her - fate had others plans.

After her innocence was taken; the man had wiped off the corners of his mouth while she curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. He looked at her with no remorse, no soul - just black abysses. When the security came to let him know his time was up, they had asked him how the new recruit preformed. He had left with the words; 

"Too young. Too ugly." 

Remy was rather unusual looking;she was tall and; lean, hardly any form to her body. She had no hips, her breasts were hardly noticeable. The gap in her front teeth caused her to be made fun of most of her life. She had black straight hair that was shoulder length and bright blue eyes with long lashes. 

Her uncle had brought her over to the States from Brazil. 

The bastard had promised to bring her with him to the United States, to help with a business inquiry he had that would make him money and support her to college. It was a dream that had her stomach turn in excitement. 

They treached through the amazon together, dangerously travelling upwards and being smuggled in trunks of cars. 

It was only when they arrived in New York that Remy found she was the business opportunity all along. In exchange for her, her uncle got 10 thousand dollars to start his new life. He didn’t even show any remorse as she was drug through the halls begging and pleading for him all the while fanning the stacks of cash in his hand. 

A year and a half later he had come to her, begging for mercy and money.

“Hey kid, no hard feelings right? You have got to understand I had to do what I had to do. I was going to come back to pay you back to me.” Her uncle desperately pleaded.

“Hmmm.” She leaned in close over the table. “You see if you hadn’t ran out of money I don’t think you would have.” She whispered as she looked at the two men standing behind her uncle. He sweated nervously as they came behind him.

“No please wait!” The attempt to find mercy in her failed as she held up her hand. 

The man who had taken her to this place and gave away her innocence and life was no longer a threat to her.

“I’m sorry time waits for no man. I mean isn’t that what you told me when you left me here to die? But the thing is uncle I adapted and now I am the survivor.” 

As she walked out of the room, her uncle’s cries were sweet music to her ears. She had indeed adapted to her surroundings. It was either eat or be eaten she had come to terms with and it would be when hell froze over if she would die in a place like this. 

She held on to her hopes and dreams through out the years and started to become very obedient. Eventually, Amilcar took a liking to her and decided to trust her in going out, even starting college, on the terms it would just be entertainment for her and she would never actually dare to leave him.

“Remy!” Octavio waved her from her memories. Her bright blue crystal eyes stared back at the bartender who ended up being her only friend in the place. She looked down at the his hands; one held her favorite drink, the other, her poison.

Remy gritted her teeth as he held those purple pills in his hand. 

“I’m sorry Rem.” His voice was sincere and she knew he didn’t want to give her them, but it was Amilcar’s rules. All girls were made to be drugged; it took the weight off their shoulders, and relaxed them for the clients. 

“You’re just doing your job.” She snatched them from his hand and swallowed them without the liquid to chase. 

“Right. My job.” Regret in his voice. 

Remy turned her body to face the crowd dancing to the music. They were so unaware of the ignorance unfolding in front of their eyes.

Right and left her colleagues were being pulled into the laps of different men that obviously didn’t fit in with the normal crowd at FUR on the Friday night. 

Business suits, briefcases, the classy classless. 

Amilcar almost got himself caught with his sex trafficking ring and so to keep matters under the radar not only did he pay certain cops, he gave a couple of girls to public officials and turned the trafficking warehouse into a full out nightclub. 

Clients only needed the password to reveal they knew and wanted what was going on beneath the surface.

“Remy.” Amilacar came up wrapping her in his arm. He already reeked of alcohol and sex. “There is my money maker.” 

“You know what Octatvio I think I will need another one of those pills.” She held out her hands waiting for them. Before Octavio had the chance to, Amilcar had closed her hands tightly and uncomfortably. He squeezed hard, gazing into her eyes. 

“Ah ah precious. This one I need you to be somewhat sober.” He gestured over to a lean figure in the VIP couch where only the exclusives sat. Remy figured he must’ve been of high importance as he was sitting alone. “He is pouring half of what he owns into my business so I can get more girls like you here. I need you to be on your best behavior.” Amilcar swatted her ass making her jump. 

“Octavio make the special drinks and Remy you know what to do.” The snake slithered away on to the dance floor searching for the next victims. 

Remy sighed as looked back at the booth at the back of this investors head. Any man willing to pour money into what he knew was a sex trafficking ring couldn't be a good person. She cringed at this task and really just wanted to go back to her room. But the pills were in full effect. 

“At least this once looks to be delicious.” Octavio licked his lips as the man turned slightly to see Remy at the bar. With all the flashing lights she could hardly make out what he looked like, only from his profile could she make out he had a rather chiseled face and somewhat long hair. “I would be sober for this one if i was you, it looks like he could give you a good time.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Remy could only roll her eyes but smile. He always made her smile, always made her laugh and always helped her get through each clients.

“Whose side are you on?” She mocked a fake disbelief. Octavio had a good eye when it came to men and it was true from what she could make out he did look handsome and young. 

“Always on your side but sweetie you better jump on it.” 

Remy rolled her eyes. She straightened up and fixed her top which more or less a bra and her skin tight pants that had her missing her air. 

"Well for you Octavio." She winked as she took the two drinks from him. 

She strolled through the club with the two drinks in her hand per usual routine. As she neared the booth where this mysterious investor was, she stumbled a little.

An arm reached out around her waist able to pull her up but unable to stop the drinks from following to the floor. 

She gasped as she got her self straightened,

"Oh my I am so sorr-" She swallowed her last words as she finally got her up close view of him. He was rather striking and young. Remy couldn't miss those piercing green eyes as if they were staring into her soul. Never had she seen someone like him around FUR before and for the first time her usual slick comments were out the window.

"It is quite alright dear I am sure we can get another round made." His voice deep and slick with regalness. "You must be Rimanelli." The way he said her name made her shiver and the goosebumps on her inner thighs form. If this was her client for the night then YES - just YES she would undoubtedly do whatever this man wanted. Hell, she already wanted to skip the small talk and take him straight into her room. 

His smile was bright and warm, nothing at all what she would expect from a man in a place like this. But then again, looks were deceiving she had learned the hard way.

"Yes I am." She managed to answer him as he led her to the booth. Between the flashing lights, the music blaring and the drugs her head started to swing. Her vision doubled a bit. "And yours?"

"Loki." He smiled as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed deeply as she stared into his eyes, excited for once in her years there for a night with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY LOVES! I pray you all have been safe from COVID! These time have been hard and trying and I can't believe what happened to this world. I missed you all so much.   
> To talk about a positive subject: Who is excited for the LOKI SERIES! I screamed when I saw the trailer for it. Tom ages just so gracefully. He still looks FINE!!!   
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter of the story and more updates will be coming soon to my others!   
> Stay safe and blessed <3

Her head started to swim and her vision became blurry, the normal feelings after taking the opioids. 

Remi hadn’t noticed she stumbled but was aware of his embrace around her. 

He slowly brought her over to sit, highly aware of the fact he made sure she was partially on his lap. 

“Can I get you anything?” He seemed concerned for her well being. Obviously, he was new and didn’t know the protocol. 

“No I’m fine.” 

“That’s not the truth.” He waved over Octavio who eagerly brought over a glass for her. While Loki was busy making sure she drank, he mouthed,

“Fuck him good.” As he looked at Loki up and down ready to get a slice for himself. He handed Loki the glass as he slowly backed away, eyeing her for what she was worth. 

She breathed in heavily trying hard not to roll her eyes at her friend. 

“Here please drink this.” Loki snapped his attention back to her as his hands gently caressed the back of her head as she slowly sipped the water. The way his hand caressed her sent shivers up and down her spine. The visions she got were nasty and she somehow felt herself getting wet at the thought of her on her knees and his fingers grasping her head. 

Loki clicked his tongue together and she snapped herself back to reality. He was looking at her, intent in his green eyes. 

Had she said something out loud? Remi looked all around the club trying hard to avoid his hard gaze. 

“Such a naughty little thing you are huh?” He smiled as he took the glass from her hand to place it on the table. 

“I can be if that’s what you like.” She snuggled close to him playing that innocent little girl card. She was good at that but with this one she meant it and was eager to get him alone. 

Finally - she thought to herself- a handsome man, a caring attitude, and a smooth talker. Tonight would be a piece of cake for her.

Loki chuckled and shook his head,

“I’m not sure you know who you are dealing with.” He teased as his hands caressed her chin. She got lost in his eyes for a moment. Something about him seemed different than the others. 

Remy narrowed her eyes at him questioning his presence in a place like this. She was of course aware of Amilcar’s stare as he sat at the bar scanning, watching her. 

Loki leaned in closely to her, his breath hot in her ears. 

“I am told you’re the go to one around here, care to show me why that is?” He purred into her ear. 

A little moan left her mouth before she could stop it. Remy gasped while trying to cover her mouth but Loki’ strong arms wrapped around her wrist.

“Ah ah. I can extract more of those even louder when I get you alone.” The more he talked, the more she just wanted to shut him up and fuck his brains out right there in front of everyone. “But that wouldn’t be polite would it? For me to just let you take me into one of those rooms and I have my way with you. No. I am much more of a gentleman then that.”

Remy bit her lip as she nudged her head into his neck. Her hands explored what she would later see without all the clothes in the way. She didn’t hesitate to run one through his silky, long black hair. She grabbed a handful and couldn’t resist the urge to tug at it. 

Loki let out a low growl that sent shivers up her spine. In a flash her hands were being held in one of his, being brought down to his hardened member. 

“My what a little minx you are. I don’t understand why your -” Loki paused deciding on a word that wouldn’t degrade her more than what she already was. “Boss believes you would give me a hard time. It seems all I have to do is simply touch you and you’re ready for me to take you anyway I want.” 

“Oh, if you want me to put up a fight I can do that too.”

“I want whatever comes natural to you sweetheart. There is a reason I assume that you do put up a fight.” 

Remy sighed, she was sure he wouldn’t be interested in the real reason why she put up a fight.

“Because a man likes to knock down a strong woman when she fights.” She batted her eyelashes hoping it would satisfy him.

“That is not true. That is not why you do it.” Loki gripped her chin to make her face him in the eyes. “Sweetheart I have a talent to know when people lie and you are lying through your teeth but tell me something?” His hands were all over her body now and she just relaxed into it. “How did such a beautiful soul end up in a scheme like this?”

Remy’s eyes shot up at him - her eyes narrowed in confusion. 

*****

(Hours earlier)

“This operation needs to go smoothly Loki.” Natasha warned into his ear piece. “We can not afford a mess up or you to go all Godly cocky.” She smiled to herself. 

Having Loki a part of the team now was entertaining. Every mission was less serious when two Godly brothers bicker and spit out insults at one another.

“But that is the best part of me.” Loki slyly smiled as he made his way across the dance floor. “And for the millionth time Widow with me as the decoy nothing can go wrong.” He rolled his eyes annoyed at the constant reminders as if he was a child.

These mortals knew no boundaries he kept thinking as some girls touched him all over as he made his way through the crowd. It was like demons pulling and tugging him each way and for Loki this was a perfect heaven for him. A glorious taste to what it would’ve been like if he had been king. 

“Loki, look for Amilcar, a mirror version of you only less -” Tony paused looking for the right words without insulting Loki. But then since when did Loki care about others feelings. “Greasy looking.” Tony finished. 

“For the sake of the mission I will ignore that. I assume it’s the one leaning up against the bar?” 

“That would be him.” Tony confirmed. “Remember Loki, you are to give him the money, give us the code word and we will handle the rest. Give him your name, you own a cigar business that transports to Cuba. You want to buy a girl for a few hours and try to get him to admit what he has done.

Loki looked all around him; girls on the laps of mortal men, touching and groping as they pleased. As Loki pondered a bit he thought to himself why not just try one for the night? He hadn’t had any pleasure since his abandonment from Asgard.

“Change of plans, I’m getting me a mortal slave.”

“Loki! That is not part of the plan. Abort!”

“Loki!”

But it was too late he had already turned off his ear piece and had Amilcar right where he wanted him.

Amilcar was up against the bar overseeing his girls and clients mixing and mingling. His eyes were scanning for victims. 

Loki took a stand right next to him looking into the crowd as well. 

“You must be Loki?” Amilcar asked without leaving his aze from the dance floor. 

“I am. Word is you know some girls who could give me some girl I can take my stress out on?”

“It depends. Do you want a fighter or submissives?”

Loki chuckled. His Godly strength would easily crush these mortal women; they wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. Even the women of Asgard had trouble taking his girth. 

“How about both? Although the way you added the s to submissives means there is only girl who is a fighter”

“You’re a smart man then. Yes, most of my girls are submissive. They have succumbed to the title of what they are. One of them however try and try as she may can never escape my grasp although I have housebroken her to come and go as she pleases.”

“Sounds like you may care a lot for her.” 

“I don’t. She is disposable to me at any time. She is the main attraction however as many of my clients come from broken homes and have mommy issues. So they take out their anger and pain on her simply because I know she can handle it. She is my bread winner if you will. 

“And which one of these beauties is her?”

Amilcar cracked his neck side to side before pursing his lips to a strange looking girl at the other bar on the other side of the club. 

There she was - not the most attractive girl Loki had seen. She had turned for a moment but he caught a glimpse in her eye. He had a feeling inside of him, a sad feeling of a trapped soul but one with such fire and passion. She did not fit in with all these other broken hearts around the place. 

“She is only for people who really need to get out a shit ton of stress. She’s a biter, screamer, kicker I promise you she is a challenge.

“Good that is what I like.” Loki cracked his knuckles as he reached into his pocket, pulling a wad of cash from it. “This should cover a few hours right?”

“If you want to stay - she is yours for the night.” Amilcar greedily stroked through the wad. 

“Even better.” Loki deadpanned as he eyed Remy up and down. A spirit and heart that held faith and hope in it. This was going to be fun. “I’ll be at my booth, be a good little pimp and send her over yes?” Loki smirked as he slapped Amilcar on the back. He stared at Loki in disgust, money was money to him. 

“Keep an eye on this man,'' he warned his guards. “Something isn’t sitting right with me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Remy couldn’t so much as breathe as the light teasing continued. Loki had his arm around her shoulder, his hand down her shirt kneading at her breasts. 

All decency was out the window and she really didn’t mind. All the other girls glared and radiated hatred and jealousy and why wouldn’t they? Loki was honestly the sexiest and youngest looking man that ever set foot in the place.

It didn’t go unnoticed by him either as he licked the shell of her ear for show. 

“It seems you are the star of the show tonight.” He hummed smoothly in her ear.

Remy giggled, shaking her head. 

“You don’t come to places like this often huh?” 

Loki looked taken aback for a moment by that question.

“I don’t.” He stated as a matter of fact.

“Hmm it shows.” She kicked over one of her legs to the other side of his prompting her to sit on his lap. She groaned, letting her head fall back when she felt his erection almost immediately. It felt big and thick as she wiggled a bit just to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. 

“Yes darling that is all me you feel.” The cocky bastard grinned devilishly at her. She bit back a smile across her face of pure excitement because - YES JUST YES. 

His fingers traced along the smalls of her back causing her to shiver delightfully under his touch, it was quite different from the kneading he was doing earlier. No, this was light, gentle and tantalizing. 

Now face to face with this out of this world handsome man, Remy felt all the heat rush to her face. Gosh, she felt like such a dork, her normally smart ass mouth that was so slick and smooth was tongue tied to say the least. 

It was funny how she felt the need to press her thighs together - which she couldn't as she was straddling this god like man now. But the feeling of some wetness pooled within her and her stomach felt like they had butterflies in them. Then it hit her; her body was reacting on its own and she was growing aroused for him without being coached. 

She actually wanted to fuck his brains, she wanted the promises of the big appendage under her, she wanted this man to take her however HE wanted it. 

And like he was reading her mind; he leaned in close to her and whispered,

“Unless you would like to put on a show for your colleagues and boss, I suggest you take me somewhere private where I can give you as many orgasms as you can handle and then more until you are broken and crying from the pleasure.”

The last sentence came out husky and when he pulled back his colorful eyes were gone and replaced with a hunger and were black like his soul seemed to protrude - unless there was a little bit of light in there. Remy didn’t know, nor did she care but thought it would be interesting to find out along the way.

In return, she licked her lips, pupils dilating as well and she dove into his mouth not even caring of how needy she looked - to him or to the others. 

Amilcar’s eyebrows narrowed and raised in a confused expression at his main attraction. He snapped his attention to Octavio who seemed to confirm the exact situation he was seeing. Only, Octavio had the biggest smile on his face for his best friend. He turned to look at Amilcar and smuggy smiled at him before stepping forward to help a customer - who happened to be Thor. 

“What in the fuck is your brother doing?” Tony screamed into Thor’s ear. 

He pulled the mic out of his ear and put his finger in it wiggling it around. He may be a God but his hearing could still be blown out. 

With a deep breath and a smile on his face he answered the distraught Tony,

“Loki is being Loki.”

“Really? Is that all you had to say? What does he think he is doing?”

“I believe in his words he is buying him a mortal slave.”

Tony rolled his eyes and cupped his head in his hands. This was his punishment for bringing Loki into their team. Loki was all about Loki and he could never be a part of a team. So then why was Tony still caught off guard?

“All right it is time to do damage control.” Tony was getting ready to head in and undo or try to put a halt to what Loki was doing.

“No! Just trust Loki, he has his reasons, give him some time.” Thor pleaded, he knew his brother more than anyone. He may be vain and selfish but in the end anything Loki did always worked out.

“Fine. But when this thing blows up, you have to clean it up first.” Tony agreed, regretting it instantly. 

“So what is it going to be darling? A show or private?” Loki purred into her ear after the kiss finished with a loud smack. 

Remy should’ve been embarrassed by the saliva she felt dribbling down her chin but she was way past caring. 

For a moment she paused and she wondered why? Her body screamed yes in all the right places. Maybe it was because she was brought back to her reality and she knew it would be over before she knew it and it was back to the old creeps. Slowly, she turned to peer over her shoulder aware of the two cue ball heads studying her. She twisted to look at Amilcar but only managed to sneak a peek before Loki’s fingers cupped her chin to look at him. 

“Sweetheart I am a busy man. My time is very valuable. I promise you will not regret a night with me. I can make every and any fantasy you have come true.” 

Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion and she slowly pulled away from him. 

A night? What the actual hell was going on? Sure, she was a ‘whore.’ ‘slut.’ whatever it was she was forced to be. But absolutely she was not a one night stand. Yes, he was hot but she was not spending the night with him. The money didn’t even go to her. 

Amilcar.

Her eyes shot up just in time to him smelling the wad of cash. 

Her body contorted in Loki’s lap and immediately he was aware. 

“No, it is not what you think. Look I saw you and you’re just so beautiful I - I wanted to have you for one night if only that. Maybe I could even come back to you and keep you satisfied”

She was about to let him have it, drawing her hand back to slap him across the face.

“Rem!” Octavio shouted as he was now at their table. Loki let out a groan of annoyance as they turned their attention to the bartender. 

He gave a sympathetic look before opening his hands to reveal those damn pills. Her heart sank as she slowly tried to grab them only to have Loki grab hers pulling them on his chest. 

“She won’t be needing those.” Loki stated and he stood with her, quickly wrapping her legs around his waist. She yelped as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. “Now if you excuse me I made up her mind she is coming with me in private so I could give her the best sex she’s ever had.” 

Loki scooted past Octavio and with his back turned so she was face to face with her best friend. 

Octavio clapped his hands and jumped for joy and did a little dance. Remy groaned giving in as she let her head fall in the crook of his neck. His scent was amazing and she was instantly lulled into a sense of security. 

“Do you even know where you are going?” She whispered in his ear, licking the shell. Loki didn’t even falter and she wondered if she even had a small effect on him. He didn’t answer but he knew where he was going as the music faded, she knew they were in the halls. 

The footsteps behind them echoed and she groaned knowing it was the goons.

“Are they going to follow us?” He whispered. She nodded, shaking a bit as they neared the door. 

“They won’t come in but they are there to make sure the job is getting done and nothing less.”

“Well they are going to be front row to an audio show then.” He kicked in the doot and plopped her on the bed. Before the two were even in view he had slammed in the door. 

Loki started to strip off his tie and looked down on his prey. The whole time talking to her had him stirred up for her. It took everything in his power not to fuck in front of everyone in that club. 

He wasn’t sure if she was going to fight him but he was more than ready to manhandle her. Although the way her eyes went hooded before she had kissed was an indicator of her submission and willingness. 

Now undoing his cufflinks he was more than ready for her. “Now then darling. Let the night commence.” He crawled over her form.


End file.
